Spottedheart's Hope
This book is based on Spottedheart after she was caught by Bloodfang's group. Prologue "Get Spottedheart!" A cat's yowl awoke me. I stood up, happily. My Clan deputy, Legandaryheart had just yowled. I raced out the jail. This camp was horrible! I looked up at Bloodfang, the group's leader climb out of his den and slither towards my daughter, Legandaryheart. "Legandaryheart!" I yowled. "Bloodfang is coming!" Legandaryheart wipped around, growling at the tom. Legandaryheart then scratched his throat, howling: " Get away from my Clanmates! " Bloodfang snickered, "Well, your mother, Lovestar, your sister, Laceheart, and your grand kit are pregnant, so get them out of our camp!" All the Clan cats that were caught raced out, following Lovestar and Legandaryheart. Chapter one I, Spottedheart, deputy of Fernclan, gave birth to my 5th kit. "Congratulations, Spottedheart! Five she cats!" Our clans medic, Featherhoop meowed. I purred, as I licked my one of my daughters, yet to be named. Her pelt was a flame color. I sighed. Probably Bloodfang's. ''Squirrelkit. ''would be a perfect name. As I nursed Squirrelkit and her siblings, I had a dreadful feeling: what if Bloodfang takes them? I pushed it away. I would kill him if he did. I had named my kits a few moons ago, Squirrelkit, Freezekit, Gunkit, Rugerkit, and Diamondkit, My leader, Honeystar was pleased that only Squirrelkit had Bloodfang's ugly colors. I felt sad, my kits would soon leave the nursery. Squirrelkit came up to me. Me and her were close. Closer than my other kits. Dovelove, my daughter from another litter came up, her belly fat with kits. I smiled at her, but she just nodded and gave Squirrelkit a glare. I knew why, me and her used to be close, but after Squirrelkit and her siblings were born.. I had no time. I sighed, I needed to talk to her. Before her kits were born. "Go along and play, Squirrelkit." I meowed . Squirrelkit padded away. I stood up and stretched, I then padded after Dovelove. "Dovelove! " I called after my daughter. Dovelove stopped, her tabby fur bristling. "What is it, Mother?" She hissed . I felt bad, and was my kit! "I am sorry." I said, sitting down . Dovelove looked shocked."Wuh?" She meowed . "I am sorry" I repeated . Dovelove's eyes shortened. "You ..... You are?" I nodded. Dovelove raced up to me and flung her tail on my side, showing happiness. I purred, as we walked home. " congrats, Dovelove! Five she cats! " Featherhoop purred. Dovelove cuddled her kittens, purring. "Thank you, Featherhoop." Featherhoop nodded, and walked away. I sat, beside Dovelove, purring. "Welcome, kits!" I purred . Dovelove smiled at me. "Meet your grandmother." She bent down and licked each kit. As I watched Dovelove's kits and mine play, Squirrelkit ran up to me. "Hi, Mom!" She purred . I licked her ear, purring "Watching Lovekit, Fluffykit, Rosekit, Oceankit, and Lakekit play with yall ." Squirrelkit looked up at me, her face determined. "Who will my mentor be?" I froze. I never thought of that..... "Uh.... You're getting Fernbush... I think." Squirrelkit purred, "okay!" She raced off to play. " Squirrelkit, come forward. " Honeystar purred. Squirrelkit looked at me. I nodded. Squirrelkit stood proud, and walked up to Honeystar. I purred. So proud! "Squirrelkit, you are now known as Squirrelpaw, and your mentor will be Featherhoop." Honeystar purred . "But I want to be a warrior!" Hissed Squirrelpaw. I stepped foward, " In all do respect, Honeystar, my kit needs to be a Warrior! " I hissed. Honeystar glanced at Featherhoop, who was looking hungerly at Squirrelpaw. I leap to my feet. "Squirrelpaw deserves to be a warrior!" I hissed at Featherhoop. Featherhoop glanced at me, then nodded, saying: " I will not push her to be a Medical cat. " he then looked at Honeystar. Honeystar nodded, "ok, your mentor will be Fernbush." Fernbush glared at me, and stepped toward Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw touched her nose to his. Fernbush stalked away. Squirrelpaw's face turned sad, and walked toward me. "I'll go talk to him," I told her. she nodded, sitting down. I raced towards Fernbush. "Fernbush!" I called when we were in the woods. " What? " I herd him growl. "Why did you not come when I gave birth to them? And why did you just do that?" I ask, growling. " You betrayed me. " he came out of the bushes. "How?" I ask. " By having kits with Bloodfang! " Fernbush growled. "Against my will!" I meowed. " Spottedheart, I can't go with a mate who had kits with another! " he snarled. "Did I ask you to be my mate?" I ask, growling , but it hurt. "I want to be mates with you but....." " But what? " "You had kits with Blood-" I cut him off. " I did not want to! I was a prisoner! " His eyes softened. " I didn't know that... Mates? " I nodded. As we walked home, our pelts brushing, a cat come out of the bushes. Chapter two I felt my belly hurt to see Blood fang's face once more. "Get away!" Fern Bush stepped in the way of me. Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Books